Family Values
by Vladabean
Summary: fam yo...not much to say...fluff and all. just...*sigh* ju-just go *sucks teeth* just read it. you-you know what? never-*sighs, sucks teeth* never mind. just read it.
1. Chapter 1

sub-Chapter one (England's POV)

I looked at the time. 2:00 am. I turned to France, who was sleep talking about my cooking. "France…I just realized something." he woke up screaming. "VEUILLEZ L'ANGLETERRE! Ne le faites pas! VOTRE CUISINE EST TERRIBLE!" I rolled my eyes. "France, You bloody git! You'd better be thankful I didn't understand any of that! Now as I was saying, I think we should call up the boys. We haven't seen our kids in years." he smiled at me. It was a fake smile because I woke him up, but whatever.

"YOU can call them. It's 2:00 am, I'm trying to sleep." I let him be. Just as I was about to call him, Canada called me. "Hello Canada. I was just-" "dad! You gotta come over asap! It's America. He's really depressed, and he might…you know…" "oh my lord…I'll be right there!" I put the phone down, told france everything, we got dressed, and got there in just a few minutes.

sub-Chapter two (Canada's POV)

I opened the door. "Dad, I think the great depression's here. The stock market just crashed a few hours ago, his people aren't doing well at all. No matter what he says, I will have you know he is NOT fine." of course, this time I was talking to France. England ran over to America, who was sitting at the table, looking more depressed than when the civil war hit. "AMERICA! Son, what happened? Please tell me." those two were trying to sort everything out, while I tried to explain.

"his people are so confused, and all over the country there's just complete chaos. Nothing worked to cheer him up. NOTHING. Not even food. There's something seriously wrong." he looked like he was about to pass out from stress. We were all worried about my brother. Yeah, he was annoying as I'll get out, but he's not as bad as prussia or denmark. And anything he does, he means well. I should know. I'm his twin brother. We used to do everything together. Then we became nothing more than roomates. But now my brother needs me more than ever, and I'm here with the people he love the most. We went over to England and America. "how is he?" "he's doing much better, but it's going to take a while for this to mend, even a little. It's going to be ten to twenty years (in human years) before anything really starts going back to normal." and they did…

Time skip: things go back to normal

sub-Chapter three (France's POV)

I was fighting with England, when I heard the joyful voice I hadn't heard in a long time. "HEY BROS! WHAT'S GOOD!?" China, Russia, Canada, England and I ran up to hug him. "WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH AMERICA! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE ANNOYING AS CRAP BEFORE, BUT THEN WE REALIZED THAT THE ONLY JUICE EVER HAPPENING WAS ENGLAND AND FRANCE FIGHTING, AND THAT WAS REALLY BORING! PLEASE DON'T EVER GET DEPRESSED AGAIN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! MEETINGS SUCK WITHOUT YOU!" he was speechless. he would never be the same after that night, but he would always be America. and that was ok.


	2. how it all started

"You'll never understand dad. I want to be free. I can't stay with you forever. You need to accept it. But you don't, and you NEVER will. And if that means the ultimate fall of your country, I'm fine with it. Even if nobody remembers. I only want to be free." "AMERICA!!!" "let him go mon cher. There's nothing we can do." and that's all how it started...

Sub-Chapter one: in the beginning...

Long ago...before 1600...there were two certain countries. There were many at the time, but these two were different. England and France. They loved eachother. In the middle of the 1600s, they found a child. England called him America. They were happy until about the middle of the 1700s. America was nearly an adult in human years. "You'll never understand dad. I want to be free. I can't stay with you forever. You need to accept it. But you don't, and you NEVER will. And if that means the ultimate fall of your country, I'm fine with it. Even if nobody remembers. I only want to be free." "AMERICA!!!" "let him go mon cher. I don't think there's anything we can do." then, war broke out. France was with America, and England was with...Germany. Things got bad. A year later, America threw every box of tea in the ocean. "America, you-" America walked over to England. "Hello dad. Welcome to the Boston Tea Party. And I'm not sure you were invited." He laughed and turned to his coleages. "HEY! BOYS! DID WE EVER INVITE HIM TO THE PARTY? NO? I DIDN'T THINK SO." He turned back to his father. "I've done quite a bit. Are you going to give me independence? If not, beat it. Before things go very wrong for you." England sighed and left. "SO LONG DADDY DEAREST!" england grit his teeth and walked on. He wasn't going to let his own son get to him. Yet, deep down, he somehow knew he had to let up at some point. But it wasn't going to happen quickly.

sub-Chapter two: near the end of the war...

"If you just talked it out with him, it wouldn't have come to this, mon lapin. But no. You had to go to war with him. Now look at you, England!" France and England were trying to figure it out while France was tending to a really bad cut England got while fighting one battle with america. Nothing was working when it came to fixing the internal wound, of course. "France, it's only a small cut from a bayonet. Not much to worry about if you ask me." France sighed. "Mon cher. Look at yourself. Because of this honestly pointless war, you're getting yourself hurt inside and out. If you could have just let him be free." England wanted to hurt his husband so badly right then. "But I CAN'T!" France sighed again. "don't come to me for help until the war is over." He got up, poured the rest of the alcohol all over the cut, and left. And that was that.

Sub-Chapter three: the end of it.

England and France had another conversation that morning. It ended like this. "England, I want you to think about this. There are the people who know when enough is enough. they're ok. But then there are people like you. they don't know when to stop. We call that extra." He turned and left. England blanked out. He walked to the nearest pub. and he had...a certain number of shots of rum, whiskey, and gin. He had gotten into a bar fight, and then he went home. Then, he heard a knock at the door. America and a "few" of his comrades had come over. "We want independence now. Right boys?" "RIGHT!" England took one good look at them, fell to his knees, and simply said, "Blimey...ugh...I s-surrender...America..."

Part two

(Some years later)

sub-Chapter 4: Canada

So, at some point in time, England and France found another kid (actually, he was about 18 or so in human years. Same as America), and France called him Canada. They couldn't wait to see America's reaction.

(Time skip)

"America, we're home! And we have a surprise for you!" America walked in. "Canada, America. America, Canada." France took a look at them. "England, they look an awful lot alike, non? They also seem to know eachother. do you think they might already be brothers? Look." "Dude! WHERE have you been the past four hundred years!? I haven't seen you since...the 1400s at least! missed you so much little bro." "I missed you too. Oh yeah!" He turned to the two older countries. "We're twins actually. We got separated when people started checking America out. And now we're back together again!" England (who was crying because of the reunion) of course wiped his eyes as dramatically as he could. "I'm NOT BLOODY CRYING!" the others looked at him. At the same time, they said, "please. You're more extra than prussia, Austria, denmark and the roman empire combined. So just sit down, be quiet, and chill out."

So, they went on as a family. Just an everyday family...totally...yeah...let a person dream, ok!?


End file.
